Our Solemn Hour
by Kitsune Diachi
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha, but at a price. Can Naruto help him? NaruxSasu, OOC, Suicidal thoughts and intentions, cutting, Songfic to Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation


Our Solemn Hour  
Song: Our Solemn Hour  
Artist: Within temptation  
Pairing: Naru-x-Sasu, hints of one-sided Neji-x-Sasu, Oro-x-Sasu mentions, paternal Kaka-x-Sasu  
Warning: mentions of rape, Yaoi (maybe), boy-x-boy, language cutting, suicidal thoughts and intentions, NOT A DEATHFIC may seem like it though.  
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha, but at a price. Can Naruto help him?  
Rating: T to M  
---Start here---

Naruto smiled. "Kakashi-sensei! Baa-chan wants to see us!"

Kakashi sighed softly. _'Naruto, do you never change?_'He thought walking towards the hyper blonde. "I'm coming. It's probably something to do with Orochimaru."

_Sanctus Espiritus - Redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus - Insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus (oh)  
Sanctus Espiritus (oh)_

Sasuke sighed softly. _'What have I done?'_ He wondered dragging the razor over his wrist. _'Naruto, Kakashi ,I'm sorry.'_ He gently lay down on the futon and spread his arms, allowing his wrists to bleed freely.

_In my darkest hours  
I could not foresee  
That the time could turn  
So fast to this degree  
Can't believe my eyes  
How can you be so blind  
Is the heart of stone  
Nowhere but fear inside_

Naruto gaped at Tsunade. "WHAT?"

"You heard me brat! It was a mission, and he was injured."

"You mean…he never really betrayed us?"

"No, he was against the idea, and apparently for good reason with what happened to him." She muttered.

Kakashi held a hand in front of Naruto. "Tsunade-sama, what happened?"

She gave a small sigh. "He finished the mission, _but _at a price."

"What _price_? Is he alright?" Naruto questioned immediately.

"Yes…and no."

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Naruto shouted, a mixture of worry and anger coating his voice.

"He was raped."

Naruto gasped softly. "By who?!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think?" She mumbled then blinked. "Actually, no, don't answer that." Naruto stared at her incredulously. "Orochimaru, and other various members of the sound."

Naruto growled. "Where is he?"

"A small building near the Uchiha Manor."

Naruto instantly ran out the door, headed towards Sasuke.

_Time keeps on slipping away  
And we haven't learned  
So in the end they won't have free sky_

Sasuke coughed. It was getting harder to breathe. _'Is this…Is this dying?' _His vision turned hazy just before he blacked out. He had just enough time to give one last apology. "Naruto, I'm sorry…"

_Sanctus Espiritus - Redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus - Insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus - Is this what we deserve, can we break free  
From chains of neverending agony_

Naruto knocked impatiently on the door. He heard a soft cough and bit his lip. After a few moments he knocked again.

"Naruto, I'm sorry…" He heard a faint voice whisper shakily.

His eyes widened and he threw himself against the door. _'Sasuke, what did you do?!'_ He thought running through the door as it burst open.

_Aren't they themselves to blame  
The misery, the pain  
That I will let go  
Allow to let it grow  
If we can't restrain  
The beast which dwells inside  
It will find its way somehow, somewhere in time _

Kakashi sighed. "Tsunade-sama, perhaps we shouldn't make I t known he's back just yet."

"No…probably not."

"Get Shizune, and be on alert."

"What?"

"_One_ of them is going to do something stupid." He muttered jumping out the window.

She sighed. _'If they haven't already.'_

_Will we remember all of the suffering  
Cause if we may heal the fear in vain_

Naruto pushed the door open and gagged, closing his eyes. _'Oh my god! It reeks of blood! Fresh blood!'_ He opened his eyes and let out a sharp gasp. "Sasuke!" The raven was lying on the bed, which had turned crimson, half-dead. The boys waist length hair was matted with blood. His pale skin stood out among the bitter crimson blood around him. He ran over to him and gently lifted him off the bed bridal style. "Sasuke, wake up, please wake up." He whispered softly, running towards the hospital.

_Sanctus Espiritus - Redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus - Insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus - Is this what we deserve, can we break free  
From chains of neverending agony_

Tsunade looked up as Naruto ran in. She gasped. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm guessing he tried to kill himself, I found him like this. Baa-chan, help him please."

Tsuande took the boy from Naruto's arms and called out. "Emergency. We have a sixteen-year-old boy bleeding to death from lacerations on the wrists."

Nurses swarmed them and walked towards an empty room. "Naruto-san, please go to the waiting room now." One said before following.

Naruto nodded and walked out to the waiting room and sat down.

_Sanctus Espiritus (oh)  
Sanctus Espiritus (oh)_

Tsunade sighed. She ran a hand through her hair and tied the bandages around Sasuke's arm. Shizune gently connected him to an IV with blood, and another with nutrients while the nurses put him on a ventilator. _'Thank god Naruto found him.'_ Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. _'I'll have to assign him a guardian…Kakashi preferably, he cares about him, unlike most of the village. Poor boy…' _She stared at the pale boy on the hospital bed._ 'He's gone through so much, and still he's treated as a trophy.'_ She checked to make sure he was stable before waking out to find Kakashi.

_Sanctus Espiritus - Redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus - Insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus - Is this what we deserve, can we break free  
From chains of neverending agony_

Naruto sighed. He jumped up as Tsunade entered. "Baa-chan! How is he??"

"He's stable. He'll be fine. Where's Kakashi?"

"Not here."

"Find him. Now."

"No need. I'm late but I'm here." Kakashi said as he walked in.

"Kakashi, you're his guardian."

Kakashi's visible eye widened. "Since _when_?"

"Since now."

Kakashi sighed. "Alright. When's he released?"

"When he wakes up."

"Baa-chan…?"

"Go ahead. I doubt he's awake yet though."

_Sanctus Espiritus - Redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus - Insanity is all around us_

Naruto sat down and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Wake up Sasuke." He whispered.

Sasuke's hand twitched and his eyes slowly fluttered open. "N-Naruto?" He rasped out questioningly.

Naruto grabbed the water and raised him to a sitting position. "Yea, drink."

Sasuke allowed the cool liquid to flow down his throat and stared at Naruto. As soon as Naruto lowered the glass he spoke. "Naruto, what are you doing here? The future hokage shouldn't associate with _traitors_." He whispered saddly.

Naruto frowned. "Future hokage? That can wait. And by the way, you're not a traitor. I know what happened." Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto continued. "And I don't care."

A stray tear fell from Sasuke's eyes. "I'm sorry! I should have done something. Should have fought, should have refused the mission." He muttered clutching Naruto's jacket. "Don't hate me please."

Naruto wrapped his arms around the boy. "Sasuke, I don't hate you. You scared the shit out of me. Never do that again, alright?"

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's chest but nodded pathetically. "H-hai." He mumbled shakily in Naruto's grip. "Don't leave me." He slurred half-asleep as Naruto gently laid him back on the bed.

"Sh. I'm going to get Tsunade and take you home."

"No!" Naruto turned and looked at him confused. "Can't go back there. Memories… aniki…can't go back… hate me." He whispered incoherently.

Naruto frowned. '_He means the Uchiha district. It has to be painful for him_.' "Don't worry, we won't make you go back there."

_Sanctus Espiritus - Is this what we deserve, can we break free_

Kakashi stared at Naruto. "He said that?"

Naruto nodded. "I don't think we should take him there."

"Go get him. He's going to our house, I suppose."

"Hai."

_From chains…_

Naruto gently lifted Sasuke bridal style from the bed. "Hey, we're going home now."

Sasuke's glazed eyes opened and stared at him for a moment. "n-Naru…"

"Sh. Get some rest."

"love you Naru…" He muttered softly, falling asleep in Naruto's arms.

Naruto smiled. "I love you too Sasuke." He whispered carrying Sasuke to Kakashi's.

Kakashi smiled and ran a hand through the boys hair. "Sleep well Sasuke.'

_Of neverending agony

* * *

_

Kit: done! yay. Review please. Beth's funeral is over so I should be able to update my other stories soon. Cline's getting 15 to life at least maybe death roll so I'm happy. And cousin Johnny and cousin Jerry are alright now. Review pleaseee!!!!!


End file.
